A moment of peace
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Just a short, fluffy one-shot about Michael, Alex and Noma. Spoilers for Season 2 in here!


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN DOMINION! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

 _This is already an older Story of mine, which I've written in January 2017._  
 _I honestly have forgotten that this story existed, until I have found it on my Laptop._

 _Any Dominion Fans here?_

 _If you are a fan, then I hope you will like this short, but fluffy story ;)._

 _(Man I miss this show so much. Such a shame that it got canceled. It was sooooo good).  
_ _ _ **And i would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
Please don't be shy and share your thoughts with me. I won't bite you** __

* * *

**A moment of peace**

Quietly he sat there, with his eyes closed and his dark wings spread out.

The sound of the sea came to his ears and a cool breeze tickled his body, whispered softly into his ears and gently brushed through the night-dark feathers of his mighty wings like a lover's hand.

When had he been sitting there the last time and had given himself to complete peace?

It must have been an eternity by now.

At least it seemed to him like an eternity...

So much had happened in the last months.

He had done things he had never wanted to do.  
Had seen things he'd never wanted to see.  
He had betrayed friends and allies.

He had made common cause with his brother Gabriel, although he had sworn to kill him, after all what the Archangel had done to Alex, but when Michael had gotten the chance to do that, he couldn't kill his beloved brother.

In the last few months he had not only lost his home, but had also witnessed terrible things; Things he wanted to forget, but he couldn't and he was sure that these things would haunt him forever.

He remembered the day when the darkness had been unleashed and fallen upon the city of Vega, his old home. People had killed themselves, because they were too weak to be able to resist the power of the darkness. Gabriel had fallen victim to her, Noma, and finally Michael himself and he had almost done something for which he would have never forgiven himself for. He had almost killed Noma, thinking that she had wanted to kill Alex.

Alex.

When he thought about the boy, Michael's lips twitched up into a soft smile.

He had known Alex since he was a little baby, had raised him as if he were his own son and he loved him as much as he loved his own family.

Even if it had not always been easy for him, Alex had grown to his heart and he had grown up to a proud warrior, who ultimately represented the last hope of mankind.

In the last few months, Alex had surprised him and he had made him incredibly proud, because the boy had shown him what he had learned from Michael and how well he had trained him in the art of combat and how strong his will was, because Alex had been the only one who had resisted the immense power of the darkness.

And not only that…

Alex had fought against powerful angelic warriors, who wouldn't have hesitated for a second to kill him, he had messed with Gabriel when he had kidnapped him, and he'd even messed with Julian, when they had arrived in New Delphi.

A power slumbered inside this boy that made Michael proud and at the same time anxious, because he didn't know how Alex' future would look like and what threats would still wait for him.

Above all, he didn't know if Alex would stay by his side, because he had once stood against him.

Something Michael wanted to forget badly, but he couldn't, didn't make it and that certainty made him shudder.

He wasn't a traitor and he was not an enemy to Alex; on the contrary, he was his mentor, his friend, his family and he would never forgive himself if he ever raised his hand against the boy.

Of course, he had punished Alex in the past, whenever the young soldier hadn't adhered to his rules, but he would never raise his sword against him or even try to kill him.

Michael had raised him, as if he had been his own son and so it should stay; from now until all eternity!

His thoughts took an abrupt end when he could hear something behind him and immediately all his senses were awakened. He didn't move from his place on the edge of the beach, but he listened to the stillness of the night and the feathers of his wings rose slightly, witnessing that he was both attentive and tense at the same time.

Out here he was vulnerable and he didn't like this.

Not at all!

But his initial anxiety disappeared as soon as he had recognized the source of the noise, and his lips twisted into a small smile, when he recognized the sounds as voices and recognized Noma and Alex in them.

Apparently the two had followed him, although he had told them explicitly that he wanted to be alone.

But he knew these two and knew that they didn't want to leave him alone.

Not after everything that had happened...and with everything that would probably still happen in the future.

Something was in the air, but what it was Michael couldn't say.

He just knew that it couldn't be anything good and he couldn't shake the feeling off, that it had something to do with Noma and so he didn't let the young angel out of his sight.

But for the moment, even that concern had gone from him, as he listened to the merry laughter of the two.

He didn't believe that Noma wanted to do anything bad to Alex.

No, she treated him too well and Michael knew that she felt something for the boy.

She would never hurt him...

Probably his concern was still an aftereffect of the darkness that had made him see things that had sprung from his inner fears and not reality.

"Michael! Help me!"

Almost immediately the warrior had awakened in him and his heart made a jump at Alex's cry for help. The Archangel was quickly on his legs and his hands practically flew to the blades that hung on his hips, ready to draw them, killing those who would dare to threaten his boy, but in the end the scene looked quite different, because Alex didn't look like he was in mortal danger.

Rather the contrary, because he still laughed, could hardly stop laughing and his persecutor, who was Noma, didn't fare any better.

The female angel chased Alex across the beach, exactly into Michael's direction, but before the boy reached the Archangel, Noma pounced on him and forced him to the ground. The two of them began to wrestle in the sand like two little children, laughed and seemed as happy as never before and that alone made Michael sigh with relief and he took his hands away from his blades again, since there was no danger in his eyes.

He relaxed and sat down in the sand again and looked at the scene with a soft smile on his face.

"No! Noma dohohon't! Stop doing that! That's unfair!"

Alex laughed louder and louder and even Michael couldn't resist a little grin, when he saw how Noma dug her fingers into Alex's stomach, trying to tickle him, but the young man was fighting against it as good as he could, trying to shove her hands off his stomach, but Noma was persistent and attacked him more and more; until the boy had tears of laughter rolling down his flushed cheeks and he could only squirm around underneath the angel like a stranded fish, when Noma gradually found the places where he was ticklish.

"Michael! Michael pleahahahase! H-Help me! S-she's kihihihilling me!"

The Archangel could only roll his eyes at that, but the wide smile on his face didn't dwindle for a minute.

"Didn't I teach you how to fight?" was his only response and he made no effort to stand up and help the boy.

He was not in danger after all...

"She's fighting with unfair means Michael!" Alex said, laughing and he tried to free himself, but he couldn't make it. He could only throw his head back in laughter, as Noma had managed to straddle his thighs to hold him down, as her hands tickled all over his belly and sides.

"Why unfair? I only use the weakness of my opponent to my advantage, that's all," Noma said, grinning and she continued to tickle him.

Michael just shook his head and watched the two in silence.

Memories flooded through his mind at this sight.

Memories of his own childhood, if he could call it such and he could still remember how he had been in such a situation himself. Back then, it had been _him_ who had rolled around on the ground, laughing and begging for mercy, while his older brother Lucifer had knelt over him and had tickled the tears out of his eyes. At that time, just like Alex, he had been begging for mercy and had been calling for help, but Lucifer had not given him any mercy and Gabriel, who had been watching the spectacle, had only laughed loudly at him and had made no effort to help him, because he didn't want to end up like him, because he knew that Lucifer would do the same to him, would he dare to interfere.

Michael had learned from that and he had decided to stay out of such childish games now.

He knew Noma and knew that she wouldn't be afraid to pin him to the ground and tickle him until tears rolled over his own cheeks and that's why he decided to stay out of this.

He had to lose his pride as an Archangel after all and was way too old for this kind of game.

No, he would simply keep sitting there and watching the two with this gentle and at the same time amused smile on his lips.

And not only that.

He would keep this sight in his mind, for what he had just seen was the exact opposite of what the darkness had shown him, when it had taken possession of him.

Here he saw Noma and how she made Alex laugh and not how she rammed a knife into his heart and thus killed him.

Here he saw Noma how she really was...

"C-come on Michael...H-Help! Pleahahahase!" Alex pleaded again and slowly he seemed to become desperate.

Noma grinned at him mischievously, before her eyes wandered to Michael and she also threw a big grin into his direction.

"Don't think that Michael would participate in these games. Not he, the old spoilsport, who has no sense of humor and who rather sits there and looks at the sea instead of having some fun..."

Yep, that was a clear provocation and Michael gritted his teeth at that.

He was not an old spoilsport and of course he knew how to have fun, but he also had his pride as a warrior and he didn't want to lose it by behaving like a small child.

Still there was something in his heart which told him exactly the opposite, which told him he should finally forget his pride and have some fun and laugh again, for that he could really use after all he had been going through and yes, Michael agreed with this little voice inside of him.

His eyes turned to Noma and he returned her challenging look and she grinned at him, as she could see the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Something which she hadn't seen in his eyes for a long, long time…

When she'd seen it the last time, Lucifer had still been with them...

Slowly, Michael stood up and the mischief still glittered in his eyes and he spread his wings out again and stepped slowly, very slowly, towards Noma and Alex.

He cracked his fingers, before he opened his mouth to answer her:

"You should know best not to challenge me. Right, Noma?"

That was all he said, before the counter-attack came and soon the tables had turned, because a few moments later it was Noma who was now lying there on the sandy ground and who couldn't stop laughing anymore and Alex and Michael were above her. The Archangel held her arms over her head and Alex had made himself comfortable on her hips and was tickling her now.

"Y-you're so going to p-pahahahay for this Michael!" she threatened between her laughing fits and even Michael had to laugh softly at this and his lips twisted into a slightly malicious grin, as Noma opened her eyes and looked into his face.

"It's totally worth it..."

 **The end**


End file.
